Prelude à La Ballade d'Aurikal
by Angharrad
Summary: Lors de leurs capture dans la capitale de Zaïbech, Hitomi, Allen et Van furent séparés plus longtemps que l'on ne pense. Qui rencontra Hitomi dans les couloirs de la cité machine? Et pourquoi le peuple des dragons est il si important pour Gaïa?


**Prélude à la ballade d'Aurikal**

Kevan d'Aurikal

Van serrait de sa main son cœur. Les sorciers arrachaient à Escaflowne son énergist, et à travers le pacte de sang, celui du jeune homme. Hitomi saisit sa main à travers les barreaux et partagea sa souffrance. Ensemble, ils appelèrent le guymelef sacré. Celui-ci traversa le plafond et s'immobilisa au niveau de leur cage. Ils furent bientôt sortis et couraient à travers les couloirs.

Dans un corridor extérieur menant à la salle de modification de destinée, les cris de celui que l'on appelait Dilandau résonnaient. Une escouade escortait un jeune garçon, sans doute à peine plus d'une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés, aussi pâles que sa peau était dorée. Ses mains étaient prisonnières d'un bloc de métal, et ses pieds étaient enchaînés. Il avançait, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, sachant que ces cris seraient bientôt les siens. Il s'étonna d'un tel déploiement d'hommes, et les écoutait bavarder.   
" Il parait que le vieux Audric est mort. "   
" Ouais, il parait que la Pythie a pompé toute son énergie. "   
" Père, " murmura-t-il en entendant ce nom.   
Il ouvrit ses yeux verts aux reflets bleutés et les regarda avec tristesse.   
" J'espère que celui-là tiendra mieux. "   
" Un peu de respect pour le prince héritier, les gars! "   
" Je serai tranquille quand nous ne dépendrons plus des Aurikaliens. "   
Un vrombissement s'éleva et la lumière passa du bleu au jaune, un signal d'alarme se déclenchant. Quatre hommes se détachèrent de l'escorte, les deux derniers immobilisèrent le jeune garçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, un garde arriva en courant vers les deux surveillants et cria:   
//Le dragon blanc s'est échappé! Tout le monde doit se mettre à sa poursuite!//   
Ils saisirent l'adolescent et le poussèrent vers une cellule voisine, puis ils réactivèrent le champ d'interdiction. D'une droite, ils le projetèrent dans la pièce, faisant couler le sang au coin de ses lèvres. Ses entraves commencèrent à lui envoyer des décharges électriques d'intensité croissante, celle-ci devaient l'étourdir.   
Il se recroquevilla et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il haletait et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Puis il se calma et tira sur ses entraves, bien décidé à saisir l'occasion pour échapper à Zaïbach. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge lorsque l'effort devint insupportable, ses dents s'aiguisèrent, le dragon prenait le dessus.

Hitomi et Allen avaient dû se séparer de Van, qui couvrait leur fuite à bord d'Escaflowne. La jeune fille les guidait, suivant les vibrations de son pendentif. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un croisement où les ombres perturbèrent ses perceptions. Hitomi se fondit en elles suivant une impulsion. Elle perdit alors Allen qu'un groupe attaqua immédiatement.

Après quelques minutes de torture et de rage, mordant son pendentif bleuté qui semblait vibrer en résonance avec le signal d'alarme, il arracha ses mains des entraves, faisant voler le bloc de métal en éclat. Il étouffa son cri en mordant un peu plus sa chaîne. Puis il se releva et déchira le drap qui traînait dans la cellule. Il entoura ses poignets dont la peau était arrachée. Mais son sang coulait fort et teinta rapidement la toile, il dut changer les pansements.   
Il se plaça enfin devant la porte, inspirant et expirant calmement. Il se rappela les longues heures que son père avait passées à lui expliquer le contrôle du dragon dormant en lui. Il pensa à sa mère qui était l'une des plus grandes amazones d'Aurikalia. Elle avaient dû fuir en Ethéra avec sa soeur. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux océans qui virèrent un instant au rouge et frappa deux coups puissant sur la porte qui tomba devant lui. Il se précipita vers la surface d'où il activerait le passage vers Ethéra et de là rejoindrait la capitale d'Aurikalia.   
Il arriva bientôt à un croisement dont il connaissait le piège pour avoir un lieu identique dans le palais impérial d'Aurikal. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se cacha dans l'ombre. Il vit des soldats passer, ce qui le conforta sur le chemin à prendre. Il resta tout de même un moment caché, ayant senti les vibrations de pas isolés.   
Une jeune fille habillée étrangement apparut et s'arrêta. Elle semblait inquiète et regardait son pendentif qui s'était arrêté de vibrer. Elle s'immobilisa puis tendit le bras au bout duquel elle tenait la pierre. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Leurs deux pendentifs se mirent à vibrer et à s'illuminer en résonance. Il le cacha vivement sous sa chemise.   
Il allait sortir de l'ombre lorsqu'il entendit d'autres soldats approcher. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et par les épaules, et voyant qu'elle allait crier, il lui fit mordre son poignet droit et murmura au creux de son oreille:   
" Si tu ne veux pas être capturée, tais-toi! "   
Elle se crispa voyant les soldats arriver, mais il la serra fort contre lui et la maintint dans l'ombre. Elle fut envahie par son parfum de champ et de vent. _Van,_ pensa-t-elle tout en se détendant.   
Lorsque les soldats furent passés, il la lâcha. Elle entra dans la lumière et il la dévisagea. Elle avait le visage familier d'une petite fille de son enfance, des cheveux châtain clair coupés courts et de grands yeux verts qui brillaient de mille feux. Elle le regardait, souriante, et croyant le reconnaître, elle l'appela:   
" Van. Mais que... "   
Il sortit de l'ombre et Hitomi eut un mouvement de recul. Il aurait pu être le jumeau de Van, mais il était blond platine ,aux yeux de la couleur des océans du sud. Mais ces yeux semblaient pourtant proche de ceux de Van, car ils portaient la même tristesse. La voyant aussi surprise il entra entièrement dans la lumière et se présenta:   
" Je suis le prince Kevan d'Aurikal, si tu veux fuir, je peux t'emmener dans mon royaume et de là te renvoyer chez toi. "   
Hitomi se reprit alors et lui sourit intensément.   
" Merci de ta proposition, mais je dois avant tout retrouver mes amis, je les ai perdus en courant dans ces couloirs. "   
" Tu m'étonnes que tu te sois perdue dans ce labyrinthe. "   
" Non! D'habitude, je ne me perds pas! "   
Elle lui tendit son pendentif qui vibrait et il écarquilla les yeux:   
" Une pierre mauve! Tu as une pierre originelle d'Atlantis! Tu appartiens aux Dragons? "   
" Non, mais mon ami oui. Et il faut que je le retrouve absolument. "   
" Bien, alors suis-moi, euh... "   
" Kanzaki, Hitomi Kanzaki. "   
"Alors Hitomi, en avant! "   
Ils se sourirent, puis il saisit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs. Il la mena sur un chemin qui tournait autour de la salle aux cages suspendues et qui montait vers la surface. Mais ils furent bientôt encadrés par deux unités armées.   
" On est pris, " cria Hitomi.   
" Ne t'inquiète pas, et reste derrière moi, " dit-il d'une voix ferme.   
Il se plaça entre eux et Hitomi qui se cacha dans un renfoncement de la paroi, puis il se jeta dans la bataille. Sa technique d'arts martiaux impressionna Hitomi qui ne fut inquiétée à aucun moment par les soldats. Mais ceux-ci avaient appelé des renforts et ils étaient bien armés.   
Kevan quant à lui était soucieux. Cela faisait bien une révolution qu'il n'avait pu ainsi s'exercer et il commençait à s'essouffler. Un sabre s'abattit dans son dos en déchirant sa chemise, créant une longue estafilade en travers de son dos.   
" Alors Aurikalien, tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis une révolution, que tu ne t'échapperas pas! "   
Il arracha le reste de sa chemise et dévoila son pendentif bleu qui oscillait vers le mauve, ainsi que le tatouage de dragon sur sa poitrine, témoignage de son rang. " Vous ne m'emprisonnerez plus jamais! Plus jamais! " hurla-t-il. De longues ailes blanches couvertes de sang lui déchirèrent le dos.   
Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hitomi et l'autre sous ses jambes, et la souleva pour s'élancer dans le vide. Ils s'élevèrent vers le sommet de la salle, puis il continua à voler quelques instants dans les couloirs. Mais très vite il déposa la jeune fille avant de s'agenouiller, serrant ses poignets dont les bandages étaient totalement rouges de sang.   
Il les enleva et souffla sur les plaies qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cicatriser. Hitomi approcha de lui tandis qu'il inspirait profondément et faisait disparaître ses ailes. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, puis elle prit ses poignets et sortit de sa poche un spray qu'elle pulvérisa sur les plaies.   
" Aïe! " cria-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.   
" Je suis désolée mais je n'ai que ce parfum pour désinfecter, tourne toi s'il te plaît. "   
Elle ôta sa jaquette et sa chemise qu'elle déchira. Elle enroula les bandes de tissus autour des poignets de Kevan après avoir remis sa veste. Puis elle l'aida à se relever. Il rougit de se faire ainsi materner par celle qu'il voulait protéger.   
" Merci, " murmura-t-il confus, " mais je peux marcher seul. "   
" Alors pourquoi tes jambes tremblent? "   
Elle éclata de rire. Il rougit.   
" Excuse-moi, je n'ai plus volé depuis... "   
Sa voix s'étrangla. Hitomi assista alors à travers ses yeux à leur capture à lui, sa sœur et son père, à la disparition de sa mère et son frère, et la destruction du village où ils se trouvaient.   
" C'est ma faute, " répondit Hitomi sentant que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. " Tu n'aurais pas dû me porter ainsi. Il faut que nous sortions au plus vite! "   
" Je vais te guider. "   
Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un croisement où un chevalier blond terminait d'étendre une escouade.   
" Hitomi!! "   
" Allen! Par ici! " cria-t-elle tandis que Kevan se dégageait.   
" Van! Tes cheveux! Mais qu'est-ce que ces salauds t'ont fait ? "   
" Ce n'est pas Van, il s'appelle Kevan et il m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises. "   
" Hé bien, " il lui tendit la main, " Allen Schézar, chevalier céleste d'Asturia. "   
" Kevan Alexandre D'Aurikal, prince héritier d'Aurikalia. "   
" D'Aurikalia?! Ce royaume légendaire! "   
" Peut-être parce qu'on ne veut pas se mêler aux autres Gaïens, " répondit-il, dégoûté par l'esprit fermé de ce chevalier. " Je dois rejoindre la capitale avant que les dragons ne se réveillent sans chef. Nos forces seront décisives. "   
" J'espère quelles seront en meilleur état que toi, ami, " répondit-il en le prenant par le bras et le soutenant, " allez Hitomi! "   
Mais le temps qu'ils discutent, ils avaient été encerclés par une nouvelle unité. Kevan se détacha d'Allen et se mit en position de défense. Allen lui lança une épée qui traînait par terre. Kevan la soupesa, puis d'un air écœuré il la prit par la lame et la lança à travers les soldats. Celle-ci se planta entre les yeux du leader, qui tomba, raide mort.   
" Mais tu es fou! cria Allen, tu n'as plus d'arme! "   
" Je n'en ai pas besoin, " grogna-t-il pour toute réponse. Ses yeux océans s'assombrirent.   
" Kevan! " hurla Hitomi alors qu'un soldat bondissait sur lui et qu'un autre attrapait la jeune fille pour l'éloigner des deux hommes.   
Kevan envoya un terrible coup de pied dans le ventre du premier, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer contre deux autres soldats. Allen se précipita vers Hitomi, mais Kevan jeta un regard en arrière et se matérialisa derrière le soldat. D'un coup, il libéra Hitomi et brisa la colonne vertébrale de l'autre. Elle le serra dans ses bras, tremblante, il se laissa porter par son parfum qui lui rappelait tant Ethéra. Mais il chassa vivement ces pensées et releva la tête.   
" Kevan, tes yeux, ils sont rouges! "   
Il s'écarta d'elle violemment.   
" Je suis trop chaud, " répondit-il d'une voix lointaine et sévère qui la fit trembler. " Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes de moi, je risque de te blesser. "   
Il se dirigea vers les hommes qui continuaient à affluer dans leurs dos. Allen retint Hitomi qui allait le suivre. Kevan reprit sans un regard en arrière, ses muscles frêles se raffermissant:   
" Il vous reste trois croisements avant la surface, deux à droite et le dernier à gauche. "   
" Kevan... "   
Il ne retourna que son visage, au milieu duquel ses yeux rubis à présent brillaient de mille feux.   
" Ce n'est pas un adieu Hitomi! Je dois rencontrer ton veinard de prince et reconstruire mon pays! Je vous retrouve en haut. "   
Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, puis se jeta sur les soldats. Hitomi serra son pendentif qui s'était remis à vibrer, en chœur avec celui de Kevan. Puis elle se tourna vers Allen:   
" Allons-y, Van nous attend. "   
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la surface et embarquaient sur le dos d'Escaflowne.   
" Van attend! Kevan n'est pas encore là, " déclara Hitomi.   
" Qui est-ce? " demanda-t-il inquiet et surpris.   
" Quelqu'un sans qui on n'aurait jamais trouvé notre chemin. "   
" Vous attendez quelqu'un? " demanda Kevan qui voletait dans leurs dos au dessus d'Escaflowne. Il se posa sur le bord, regarda l'énergist en posant sa main dessus et murmura:   
" Tu as déjà le second énergist, c'est bien si tu fais gaffe. "   
Il se souleva, se posa sur la tête d'Escaflowne et s'accroupit, dévisageant Van. Ils eurent tout deux un choc, croyant se regarder dans un miroir. Puis Kevan se reprit:   
" Tu es le roi de Fanélia puisqu'il s'agit d'Escaflowne, tu dois être le fils de Lady Varie. "   
" Oui, je suis un Dragon, comme toi... "   
Kevan cligna des yeux et sourit à ces paroles.   
" Il existe beaucoup de Dragons sur Gaïa et sur Ethéra, cousin. Mais trêve de bavardages, il est temps de quitter Zaïbach. L'armée d'Aurikal va s'éveiller et nous allons agir dans l'ombre comme le veut notre tradition. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Au revoir cousin. "   
Il s'éleva dans les airs, déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Hitomi et lui dit:   
" Je te ferai faire une autre chemise, " dit-il en montrant ses poignets. Puis il s'écarta, et regardant Van, continua: " Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle princesse à tes cotés. "   
Il fit un geste de la main et murmura: //Maintenant, oublions...//  
Son pendentif brilla, les aveuglant et effaçant cette rencontre de leur mémoire à tous. Une colonne de lumière l'enveloppa alors et l'emporta vers Ethéra. Les trois autres clignèrent des yeux, puis s'enfuirent, poursuivis par l'ennemi.

Quelques mois après son retour sur Terre, Hitomi trouva dans son casier au lycée une chemise identique à celle qu'elle avait perdue sur Gaïa, une plume blanche aux jolis reflets bleutés, et une carte de tarot, symbolisant un Dragon, posées dessus.

**Disclaimers :** " Tenku no Escaflowne " la série TV, appartient à la société Sunrise, et à divers éditeur. Seul les Personnages de Kevan et Audric m'appartiennent, de même que la plume. 

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Cette fic est très ancienne, à vrai dire, c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite avec " Eaunanisme ", été 2000. Comme le temps passe. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais postée ? Bonne question.   
Enfin bref. Tout ça pour vous raconter que cette fic n'est que le prélude à tout un ensemble de fics que j'appelle " la Ballade d'Aurikal " d'après ce pays mystérieux où vivent les descendants du peuple Dragon. Pourquoi ce nom d'Aurikal ? il vient simplement de l'Orichalque, le métal atlante.  
Bon ben j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
@bientôt pour la suite !

**Angharrad** - 28 janvier 2004


End file.
